Depressed New Toy
by Akira Darely
Summary: Kamiko Hikari is the outcast at Lobelia. Her paretns are distant and horrid. And she thinks an awful lot about death. Can a few hours with her new neighbors change her thoughts? Auditions for sequel inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys… It's me again. Surprised right? Well, yeah, me too… I just really need to write, and I have a sort of writers block with everything else I guess. For now I think I'm gonna keep it a one shot kind of thing, but if you like it, well, then I don't know… If I get enough of a response I might go on… I don't know… I'm just really depressed right now and I can't write anything from the point of view from someone happy, which is practically every story right now… I'm really sorry. It's keeping me from writing… I hope you like this okay.**

I sighed for the umpteenth time today. It was a day like any other, boring, tiring, and frankly, I just wanted it to be over. I was sick of everything that was going on, and I was extremely sick of all the kids at my school, especially when Miss popularity deems you to be the outcast.

Yes, ironic isn't it? My name is Kamiko Hikari, my first name meaning superior child, is the outcast of school. Everyone goes out of their way to make me feel like I am beneath the dirt that they walk on. They speak to me as though they are everything better than me in every way possible, as though I am a slave or servant of some sort. I have people playing dirty tricks on me daily, if not hourly, while I attend school.

What did I do to deserve this? Who knows. I surely don't. I never really talked to anyone much before, and I talk to them even less now. I spend most of my time trying to evade everyone's tricks in hope that I can go home without any actual physical scars. With parents like mine, they didn't so much care about what happened to me, but more about what happened to our "image". It was something you had to deal with when your mother was a famous singer, and your father owned the best agency business in all of Japan. You had to keep up an image, and make sure that your only daughter was someone they could be proud of. That included sending me to Lobelia. The horror of this school was probably one of the things that sent me spiraling into my depressing state in the first place.

Hearing the bell ring, I was brought from my deep thoughts. After quickly gathering my stuff, I walked out of the door hoping that no one else would feel the need to dump anything else on my school uniform today or cause my personal being anymore distress.

"_Another day, another lunch." _

_I mumbled to myself as I walked towards the lunch line. _

_I really would have preferred to have had a bento like always, but during third period, my lunch had mysteriously disappeared. I think that Yura was the culprit, but I had no proof of that. I also didn't want to confront her either. _

"_I'd like the 'A' lunch." _

_I spoke dully and quietly to the lunch lady who stood before me. Watching her get together what I had ordered, I fished for my wallet. Paying the lady at the cash register, I walked away only to have someone stop me._

"_Oh, look who it is."_

_A nasally voice spoke out from an equally horrific girl. I would never understand how Yura had gotten into Lobelia Academy seeing as it was more of an art school that anything else, or at least, most of the girls here creepily proclaimed their love for the main three girls here. However, that's besides the point. Yura was nothing that this school stood for except the fact that she had money, but then again, she should just go attend that Ouran school. _

_As I nodded at Yura, I tried to sidestep her, only for her to match my steps._

"_I am _talking _to you, you pathetic girl."_

_Looking her in the eye for only a second, I watched as her cold gaze faltered though it was only for a second. _

_Shaking my head slightly, I sidestepped her again only this time a bit faster, but her hand caught my long hair. _

"_I said. I was talking to you."_

_She spat out her words as though I were something that so below her it disgusted her to merely be talking to me._

_I didn't respond, and tried to escape her vice grip on my hair. I was successful, but not as much as I would have wished. Hearing her maniacal laughter, I sadly hoped that what she had done wasn't what I thought it was. I liked my hair. It hid my face when I wished, covering my sad features with a curtain of hair was definitely a plus. It was nice during class and when I wished to hide from the public eye. _

"_Have fun getting that out of your hair."_

_My heart sunk at her words, when I realized that my fear had been confirmed. Her disgustingly putridly sweet smelling gum was now stuck in my long dark bluish black locks. _

_Holding back my tears, I tried to walk from the room with what little dignity this school left me with when a foot came out of no where and tripped me. Skidding across the floor, the front of my dress was coated with the newly bought food, spaghetti and salad with ranch dressing to be exact. _

Sighing, I tried to shake the memories from my head as I tried to figure out what in this school staff's right mind decided to have an Italian phase right now. Then again, this school is completely bogus at times. I mean, you'd think that you would notice if one of the students was being bullied through out the entire year or something, but no… They didn't realize that they had taken sudden interest in making my entire life hell. Some just stuck to speaking to me horridly and rudely, calling me bitch, slut, whore, and other profanities that weren't really true or just spoke down to me. But others went to higher steps to make me feel absolutely uncomfortable here by tripping me, tearing my uniforms, stealing my personal belongings, and other horrid things as well. I'm not even sure if any of them knew how much their harassments really affected me. Did they take pleasure in seeing me break down once or twice a day? Or did I do something that I was unaware of to royally piss the entire school off?

I sighed as I walked out of the school and to my car. Getting in, I looked in the mirror at my hair. I hadn't done a bad job of cutting it seeing as it was one of the things that I loved before going to this school. Hair and makeup. That was what I really wanted to do with my life. Taking one last look at what I had done with my long locks, I almost broke down crying.

It wasn't the fact that I didn't like what I had done with my hair. I did. It was short and choppy and framed my face, but I just couldn't stand the fact that I had had to cut my hair because someone at school had found it necessary to purposefully stick gum in my hair. I was just trying so hard to live in a world that obviously didn't want me. It was a hard task to keep going when your parents didn't even look at you, barely even got my name right when they called for me, and even worse when you were the outcast at school. But there was nothing I could do about that.

Closing the mirror, I started the car and drove off towards the new home that my parents had decided to buy. It was next to some designer that my mom was absolutely in love with who apparently had kids around my age or something like that. It wasn't something that I really wanted to deal with, but my mom was in love with the idea of me having "friends". I knew what she really wanted, and that was an in with the famous designer whose clothes she practically worshipped.

Not really thinking about anything all the way home, I whipped into the garage and ran upstairs to change before anyone could see what had happened to my clothes and hair.

Pulling myself out of my disgustingly dirty uniform, I ran into the awaiting shower hoping to shower away all of the things that I hated about today. Hoping that I could wash away all my bad thoughts and horrid problems, but I knew it would never happen. The Kami were being awfully mean as of late, and I just had a feeling that they weren't going to change my luck anytime soon.

Feeling the hot water run over my skin as it washed away all the dirt and grime of today, I let a few tears escape as I looked at all the scars I had caused myself.

"_Did I really do this to myself?"_

I thought sadly as I turned the water off and got out. Dressing myself in something that my mother would approve of, I went to fixing my hair and makeup so she might not get so upset upon seeing my "lovely locks" cut off. Upon finishing I looked over myself again, approving of what I saw.

Dressed in a silver bubble dress with a black belt right under the bust line, black boots, and a dark blue jacket. My makeup was simple but dramatic, a little blush on my cheeks, a light pink lip gloss adorned my lips, but my eyes were my master piece. Dark lashes and heavy black liner, my eye shadow was a light silver when closest to my nose, but as it edged outwards it darkened to black.

Shaking my head, I walked away from my mirror and towards the newfound balcony. Looking out at the view of the house next door, I sighed. What had I done to deserve this? Was there something I had done? Or was someone out there trying to tell me that I just shouldn't live anymore. That this misery that I had been donned with was their way of telling me I should die?

Getting up onto the ledge of the balcony, I just stood there wondering. Would anyone feel remorse if I were to die? If I jumped off now would it be painful? Would it kill me?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Getting off the ledge, I called out in a tiny voice.

"Door's open."

Waiting for a maid to tell me that it was time for dinner, I was surprised when I felt four hands turning me around to face my room.

"Why hello. I think we have found ourselves a new toy."

I winced at the word toy, and looked down at my feet. These boys standing in front of me were probably going to mean more trouble for myself, and frankly I don't think I could take much more.

"Hey now…"

"… Why so sad?"

I looked up at the twins in front of me. They seemed like the type of people who would mean nothing but trouble for me, the trickster look upon adorned their faces, but within their eyes was something that seemed to be related to concern.

"I just don't like being people's toy. It hurts whether you people realize it or not."

The two looked at each other shocked, and I chose that my chance to stalk away, but not before looking back at them with an equally shocked face with the tidbit they decided to say next.

"So, is that why you were standing on the ledge of your balcony?"

Choosing my words carefully, and trying not to let my shock show to much… I hadn't known that anyone would be watching.

"It is of no concern to you why or why not I would be standing on a ledge on my property… But from what I gather, my mother probably sent you two up here and escaped with father to your house hoping that we would befriend one another so my mother can either set me up with one of you, or go on and on to your mother about her clothes."

The two boys shrugged their shoulders, obviously used to mothers acting like this.

"So, good to know that you understand my mother's thought process… If you don't mind, I'm going to go play some video games and ask Romilda to bring up something to eat. Be sure to tell her what you want if you don't want to starve tonight."

I didn't want to show the thoughts that were running though my mind, or the depressing aura that normally hung around in my presence. I instead walked towards the game room that I knew what be adjacent to my room. It was the only thing that kept me occupied when I had nothing else to do, and it took away my more depressing thoughts. It made me competitive and not think about the people I had come to live with.

Sitting down on the comfy couch, I picked up my X-box controller and started playing one of my favorite games. After a few minutes, one of the twins joined in and right after that the other. We played for hours and hours until finally, one of them threw the controller down in defeat.

"That's it! You, my friend, are a worthy competitor. Definitely _not _a toy."

I rolled my eyes and smiled as he smirked at me, realizing that for the first time in a while I had smiled a smile that wasn't forced.

"I never did get your name boys."

The two looked at me, faking astonishment.

"Are you telling me you don't know!"

Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes again.

"No, I don't know who you are. I wouldn't be asking otherwise."

"Hikaru."

"Kaoru."

I gave out a small laugh as they stood up and bowed to me in turn as they said their names.

"Well, it's good to meet you Hikaru and Kaoru. I think this is you lot are the first friends I've made in a long time…"

I spoke the last part to myself quietly, almost hoping that they didn't hear.

"Why don't you have friends?…"

"… You're funny and the only person that we've like that has anything to do with our parents."

"It's nothing. How about we get some desert?"

I got up from the couch, but felt hands pulling me down.

"Oh no you don't… you are going to tell us what is up."

"And tell us now before we do something dastardly."

I narrowed my eyes at the two.

"I'm the outcast at my school, and my parents don't even know my own name. I told you. Happy?"

They shrugged their shoulders.

"Kaoru. I was really hoping that she wouldn't tell us."

"You know what Hikaru? So was I."

Tightening my fists, I felt the need to make an outburst, but I made my best efforts to reign my temper in.

"And why is that?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked… Kaoru?"

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"How about we show her what we do when we want to know something?"

"Oh but of course!"

I watched the two, curiosity taking over my anger. But my curiosity was satisfied when the two lunged for me, their tickling hands hitting everywhere on my stomach.

"AHAHA!… HAHA… OH! HAHA! YOU GUYS ARE! HAHA! EVIL! HAHAHA!"

As the two stopped, I sighed in relief. Thoughts passing through my mind that really made me think.

"_What is it that these two boys did that made me change so much in thought? Just a few hours ago I was thinking about jumping off the ledge of my balcony, and now I was smiling. Laughing. Things that I haven't done since the beginning of this term, and something I didn't do much before that. What in the world have these two boys done to me…"_

"We went through most of our lives alone…"

"… a few people at one point in time changed our thoughts of loneliness…"

"… and we plan to do the same for you."

I looked at the two boys with a smile upon my face, a genuine smile of happiness.

"You should know what your getting yourself into."

Cocking their heads to the side, they smiled.

"Don't worry. Everyone deserves friends, especially our new toy."

**Eh… There we go… Sorry its not very good. I just enjoy writing when I'm upset, and this is what came of it… Please don't review if you're going to be mean or something, okay?**

**Thanks a mill guys.**

**~Akira Darely **


	2. Author's Note & Audition

Hey guys,

This is just an author's note, but I just wanted to know what you guys thought about me possibly continuing this story after a little while. I decided that I'm going to work on my other stories one at a time until all are finished so that I just have one story that I work on, so I don't have to make you guys wait a seriously long time to read the next chapter and everything...

But there's still the question of whether or not you guys do want me to write a sequel of some sort. If so, then I need a friend for Kamiko. Why? I don't want one of the twins to be left out, and I want the friend to be a new girl at her school so she's not all alone. So here's the deal.

I'm holding auditions for the new character at Kamiko's school, Lobelia. If you're interested leave a name that you want, personality, age, etc. It'll be helpful for me seeing as I'm not in the creation mood because my creation skills are being used to finish up the four stories I left open... so help me out here if you want the job, kay?

Thanks a Million.

~Akira Darely


End file.
